


How They Got Banned From Costco

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caught, F/M, Funny, In Public, Making Out, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: How Feferi and Sollux got banned from Costco.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 6





	How They Got Banned From Costco

"How many marshmallows...is to many marshmallows, FF?" Sollux asked, looking over a bag of marshmallows as big as his torso.

"I'm not too sure..." Feferi pondered, walking over next to her boyfriend and firmly squeezing his ass, the boy looking over at her with a confused look.

"Did...did you just grab my ass?"

"Maybe~?"

Sollux reached over and grabbed Feferi's butt too, the girl giggling playfully as she tightened her own grip. Her baby blue booty shorts rode up a little, the boy realising just how TIGHT they were on her. The pair stood there in silence in front of the Costco metal racks, hands firmly planted on each others butts.

"So...too many marshmallows?"

"Pshhhh! No such thing."

"Good point." Sollux took the gargantuan bag of marshmallows and put them in the cart, the couple just standing there. "So are we just going to walk around like this or...!"  
Feferi squeezed down harder, eliciting a very adorable squeak from her boyfriend as he tensed up.

"What's wrong, babe?" She teased.

"Nnnnnothin'." Sollux hummed, pulling a giggling Feferi close, the girl looking up at him with a playful grin as she felt his other hand on her ass, chin resting on his chest as she gave him an enticing look.

"You're so easy, Sollux." She giggled, leaning up to wrap her arms around his neck. Sollux didn't say anything and kissed her, tasting her strawberry lip gloss, the girl on her tip toes as he took her by the tongue. He slipped his hand under her shirt, still groping her through her booty shorts. Growing inpatient, he lifted Feferi up and let down on one of the racks, brushing aside the giant marshmallow bags and ducking down so he didn't hit his head.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said. Sollux looked around to see a very tired looking employee.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Boo!" Feferi called, still laying down on the rack.

"...can we check out before we go."

The employee thought for a second, looking at Feferi before looking at Sollux again.

"No."

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else think that Feferi and Sollux would be super horny as a couple?
> 
> No? Just me?


End file.
